


Winter warmth

by Janellez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just kidding theyre asleep, seungcheol and jeonghan are beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: Joshua needs his caffeine fix at 5am in the morning but he has clingy boyfriends





	Winter warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Joshua needs his coffee at 5am is because I wrote this during my finals aka 9th circle of hell week.
> 
> For:  
> [kinggyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu)  
> \- you're so sweet and nice  
> \- i really didn't expect our convo to last days and it started all because of shitty service from **a
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for mistakes!!

It's 5 in the morning when Jisoo wakes and slowly sits up on their bed. Rubbing his eyes open, he shivers slightly as the heavy duvet falls from his shoulders and piles on his lap along with the two arms around his waist.

Blinking lazily, he slips out from their sleep warmed hold and immediately the cold winter weather attacks him.

The lingering warmth almost tempts him to snuggle back in but the call of bitter poison is too great.

With wobbly steps, he stands on their bed trying to avoid haphazardly placed limbs so as not to wake the two beasts who would undoubtly drag him back and trap him again.

He sniffs as he tries to locate the other half of his slippers in their dim bedroom but gives up and promptly steals one of Jeonghan's instead.

Pulling on a gray hoodie he found hooked behind the door that undboubtedly belonged to seungcheol judging by how the sleeves went past his fingertips, he quickly makes his way into the kitchen, stopping and checking on the thermostat midway to make sure either of the two hadn't changed it in the middle of the night so he'd latch on to them for warmth.

Yawning, he stratches his tummy while the other pats at the wall looking for the light switch. With the room illuminated, he grimaces as he sees the mess their living room had become.

Their half decorated tree stood lopsided in the corner and boxes of garlands and baubles were everywhere.

Out of all of their friends, they had the biggest apartment, so whether they agree to it or not, their annual Christmas get together was happening at their place. He wouldn't be surprised if any day now they'd get a notification of an invite and knowing how meticulous (read: extra) Seungkwan is, he'd expect an rsvp even though they _live_ here.

The food and booze however would be graciously sponsored by the rest of them, meaning Mingyu and Hoshi respectively so the least they could do was make their place festive.

Well except for the fruit salad though. Wonwoo and Jihoon aren't very vocal but he remembers how the quiet duo would sit their butts on the chair nearest the dessert table at their Halloween party two months ago and practically hog the bowl to themselves and when the last bit of cream was scraped off, they had approached him from his seat on Jeonghan's lap and simply said, "Hyung, there's no more fruit salad."

They wouldn't be mad if the table was empty of the salad this Christmas of course but he could almost imagine them sighing an overdramatic sigh then looking at him with puppy eyes, it wouldn't be a pout though - just the eyes.

Chuckling lightly, he makes a mental list of all the ingredients he would need to buy while kicking away the boxes of decorations and wrapping paper away as he pads into the kitchen, opting to deal with it later in the afternoon when the two hibernating beasts in bedroom are finally fully functioning people.

With practiced hands he turns on the coffee machine, preps the beans and reaches for a mug and his metal thermos. Humming as he worked, he turns towards the fridge and pulls out the carton of milk while taking note of the shortage of Jeonghan's favorite yogurt to buy and adding it to his list and the box of pizza that they really should throw out already.

He pulls out the pack of bacon from the freezer dunking it into a bowl by the sink to defrost and opens the cabinet overhead to pull out the bread and subsequently adds Seungcheol's honey cereal to the growing list in his head.

With a sigh and a warm cup of coffee between his hands and his thermos within reach, he tucks his feet under the multitude of throw pillows on their couch and makes a list of grocery they would need to buy.

Jisoo didn't know how long he'd been there. He had dozed on and off as his mind flitted between the grocery list and the presents he has yet to buy especially for his boyfriends. They had agreed to no gifts this year, but Joshua knows they had bought him one either way.

Apparently though, it was long enough for Jeonghan to wake up and notice him gone.

"Hong Jisoo," the soft croaky muffled voice calling out for him from the bedroom was soon followed by a slap and succeeding a yelp.

The bedroom door opens and Seungcheol ambles out bleary eyed with sleep messed up hair and a pout on his lips. His bare right foot slaps against their hardwood floor as he makes a beeline for his target.

With quick hands, Jisoo abandons his pencil and notepad to reach for his thermos just as a cold nose is buried into his neck and strong arms wrap itself around his waist and under his knees to lift him up and bodily carry him back into their room.

Content now because he has caffeine in his system and his jug of thermos safely in his grasp, he wraps an arm around the eldest and grins cheekily. "Cheol-ah, good morning~ Rudolph called, he wants his nose back."

With a grunt, the other just nuzzles his face further into the warm neck and leaves a kiss just under the younger's chin.

"Tell me that joke again later, baby. It's too early and I'm still too sleepy to find your jokes funny."

With a huff and a pout he helps to push open their bedroom door to see an equally pouting Jeonghan, hair a complete bird's nest, reclined on their bed and at the sight of the two, he reaches out with 'gimme gimme' hands.

He lets himself be placed right on top of Jeonghan who wastes no time to pull him into his side and back under the covers. A little bit disgruntled at the man handling, he sticks his cold feet under the duvet against Jeonghan's who yelps and whines at the assault.

"Shua, no."

"Shua, yes." He smiles happily as he lets himself be tucked under a chin.

"You've had your coffee. So now, stay." The words were further muffled as Seungcheol climbs over them to reclaim Jisoo's left side and burries his face into his hair. Two arms wrapping around his middle and legs entangling with his to prevent any other escape plans before 10am. Probably. Or maybe 12.

It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep and as Jisoo settles more comfortably on the bed with soft snores filling the room, he thinks about getting a pet for their present since they're so clingy - a dog or maybe a cat would be better. Their landlord didn't allow pets but maybe he can sneak one in. Convincing Hannie would be no problem and as for Seungcheol, he just needs to pout. Works every time.

Happy with his plan, he pulls the duvet over their shoulders, content to doze off and wait for the early winter morning to peak through their curtains while running his hands through soft downy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays~
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day/relaxing night!


End file.
